The Legend of Zelda: descendants rising
by boscocraftXD
Summary: Desmond is a normal teen. He goes to school, works hard, and likes to have fun. But when an ancient evil threatens his world, he must band together with his friends, and some ancient heroes to save the universe!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: There tournament

There was a time I was willing to do anything to be more. Those times have passed, and with them, my childhood dreams… allow me to elaborate.

Once upon a time, there was a child. This child was tasked with saving a world. After waging war for seven years, his mission was successful. He was one of my ancestors. Who am I you may be asking yourself? My name is Desmond, descendant of Link the hero of time! This is my story.

It all began in may. It was like any morning. Peaceful… until my alarm clock went off.

I woke up, and sleepily looked over at the alarm.

"6:45… I'm GOING TO BE LATE!" I thought to myself. I think I need to clarify why this day was so important. At the time, I was a high school senior, And this was my graduation day.

Upon realizing the time, I leaped out of bed, and began a highly accelerated version of my morning routines. After doing so, I ran out the door, to catch the bus.

"well, Desmond, you are right on time." My bus driver said.

"I always am…" I hastily replied.

That morning was as normal as it got. The sun was shining, wind was light and breezy, and I was in a great mood. Normally, I had a bad feeling about days like this one but not this one. This would be a great day.

Upon arriving at school, I was greeted by my friend, James. James was the kind of guy who you could depend on. He was reliable, an excellent student, and always paid close attention to detail.

"well, it seems I caught a looser." He said. For a friend, he had a weird way of showing affection for his friends.

"have you taken a look in the mirror, pal? I see a bigger looser." I shot back. For someone who could act like an idiot sometimes, I could always count on him.

He smiled at me with that signature grin of his that always followed a drill punch to the gut. Which he did.

" oww. Dude, what gives?" I don't know… I think your paranoia is rubbing off on me. I have a really weird feeling about today." He told me. It takes a lot to rattle him. This only made me feel like I needed to cheer Him up.

"you know what? I feel it too! I think it is the light at the end of the tunnel. High school is over! We are now ready to live out our lives." I told him. This was the only time I felt this way, it was as if time had stopped, and something wanted me to enjoy this day. I was right, as you will find out.

" You're right! How do you see things that way? The glass is always half full for you. Why is that?" He asked me.

" I just don't find a need to think about the worst. I said. It was true. I don't see why people fret over stupidity. Either way, we started walking to the cafeteria.

"Hey, have you seen Britney? She is normally with you." I asked him.

"I don't know. I think she is under siege from all the buzzards who wants her money." James replied. I honestly felt bad for her. Britney was the daughter of the richest person in town. She had the most money out of anyone in school, which has drawn a crowd of people to attack her. She had also taken self defense classes. Karate, jujitsu, tai chi, and tai Kwan do were her specialties, and she was probably the most lethal person in school, but her girly girl personality doesn't help her.

We walked in on a typical raid. She was stranding on top of a table, wearing her trademark blue sweater, with about a dozen or so people surrounding her.

"come on Britney… just a hundred bucks? I'll pay you back tomorrow." one of the raiders said.

"HELL no!" She screamed. She stomped on the guy's hand and broke it. He shrieked in pain, and skunked back.

"hey buzzards, buzz off!" I yelled, scaring the people who were harassing her for money. Soon, they Parted and we talked about graduation.

"I can't believe it! We are going to graduate tonight! Isn't this great?" she told us. She was right. We had been planning our party for weeks. It would be great.

"Hey, do you know where the other two are? They need to be here for the tournament." I said.

" Right here, Desmond!" Maria called out.

Maria was someone you just wanted to be around. She could fight any battle, and keep her cool in most situations. Behind her was Samantha, The youngest in our group. She was only 14, but she was smarter than any of us. She also had a green thumb! She could look at anything, and it would grow.

"hey guys! Ready for tonight?" Samantha asked.

"yep. We are gonna be on a rampage tonight! Desmond has just gotten a Wii, and we plan to live stream skyward sword." Britney replied.

"Britney, I wanted that to be a surprise! You know Sam hasn't play that one yet!" I replied.

The Bell rang, and we started to walk to class. We had been holding a smash bros tournament in class for a couple of weeks, and it was down to us.

"I hope you don't feel bad when I beat you senseless today." I said.

" you are so wrong, Desmond… it is I who shall be kicking your butt!" Britney replied.

" Ten bucks says you're wrong" I replied. I knew she would try to one up my deal.

" Twenty says you're wrong!" she replied. I knew she was serious. I always liked to accept challenges like this, because I was always good at winning them.

"its so on!" I told her.

So began the challenge. I fought hard, so did she. I was using Mario, who was my best player. Britney used kirby, who she could use perfectly in any fight. We both used all of our attacks abilities, and played like pros. At the last second, a smash orb appeared, and she got it, and beat me.

"So, where is that twenty bucks?" she asked me. I lost, and I knew it. I pulled out my wallet, and gave her the winnings, and then the Bell rung. This day was perfect. I should have known it was too good to be true…


	2. Chapter 2: Record attempt

Chapter 2: Graduation

After class, we walked down the hallway to the bus. We had laughed about our adventures Through high school, and got over our childish ideas, and were ready to move on with our lives. We just wanted to have one more misadventure before college.

We had been thinking of ways to have fun when he approached us.

" where is it?" The shadowy figure commanded.

" where is what?" I replied, " whatever it is you want, we don't have it."

"Not yet…" the man replied. "You will find the item I seek soon enough." And with that he walked away.

" What was that about?" Sam asked.

" no clue… whatever it was, he is a fool for messing with us!" Britney said, standing in her fight stance.

We all laughed about that and continued on. I also began to notice this guy was following me. He was not normal.

The day carried on, and I was beginning to paint my cap. I decided on a few things to put on it. The master sword, as I was a gamer. A ring, because I liked Tolkien. A light saber, because I wanted to be a Jedi when I was little. And a camera, because I was a saint with A\V equipment. After that, it was time to get dressed for graduation.

I forgot about what happened earlier, and was ready to go to graduate. I met with my friends, and we went to the auditorium for graduation. I turned and out of the corner of my eye I saw a shadowy figure.

"hey James, you see what I see?" I asked. He saw him too

"Hey Britt…creepazoid at ten o'clock!" he said.

The man starred at us for a while. Eventually, he left.

The night was normal after that. Things were great. Our team was doing fine. we were playing games and having a good time. Nothing could be better.

"wait so you are telling me that we are looking at the world record for ocarina of time!?" I said.

"yep. We have 15 seconds on the leader." Sam told me. The only thing left was the wrong warp glitch. This was critical. We were up for hours in our attempt. It was close to midnight, and we had no energy left.

"Come on… now or never…" I said, and began the glitch. A few seconds later, in was starring gannondorf In the face. We were about to break the record… which we did. We were cheering and hollering at our accomplishments.

"Hey we need to hit the hay. We have a party tomorrow." I said. All of us were tired and needed to sleep. The day was perfect… we were all in bed waiting for sleep to overtake us… and tat is when the visions started…


	3. Chapter 3 visions

A few moments later, I opened my eyes. I was in a void, darkness engulfed me, and the only thing I could see was me. There was nothing. Suddenly, a light appeared before me. I began to ask towards it, bit when I tried to touch it, it ran further away . so I followed it.

"Desmond…" a voice called out.

"Who's there?" I called out.

"If you wish to have your questions answered, follow me." The voice said. I wondered who it was. Knowing I would have to follow the light, to find the person talking, I ran after it.

"Who are you?" I asked. Suddenly a figure, engulfed in a blue light appeared. The figure took form, revealing a character I knew all too well.

"I must be dreaming…" I said.

"yes, you are. This is the only way we can talk for now. My name is Lana. Surely you know who I am…"

"yes I do…if this is a dream, then tell me what you want…" I replied.

"I want to show you something." Lana told me. When raised her arm, revealing a city, burnt to ashes. Skeletons laid everywhere. I could smell burning flesh in the air.

"what is this?" I asked, realizing this was not an ordinary dream.

"your world is in danger. An ancient evil wants to take it from your kind. What you see is the future.

"is there a way to stop it?" I asked.

"there is but one way. First, you must awaken the blade of evil's bane, the Master Sword. Only one person can wield it. I believe it is you. When you find it, go to the Keeper. We shall talk then.

And with that, I woke up. The sun shined trough my window, and into my eyes. Suddenly, my mom came in the room.

"Desmond, we need to talk." She said, and with that, my journey began.


	4. Chapter 4 the sword and the party

Chapter 4: The blade and the party

I walked up the stairs, forgetting about that dream I had. I wanted this day to be my day, but I did not know what my parents wanted.

"Do you think he's ready for this? He just a kid!" I heard my mother say. I did not know what she meant.

"I'm sure. He is the right age. The only thing left is to see how much time we have left." My father replied. I did not know what he meant. Time? Age? What did these have to do with my birthday? Either way, I walked up to stairs.

"Desmond, come here." My father said. He had a deep look in his eyes. The kind of look you get when you are worried about something.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked.

"No. We have something for you. Our family has a tradition that has lasted a long time. Due to this tradition, we would like to find you this." He said. With that, he produced a long box. I opened it, revealing an old, worn scabbard. It was made of brown leather, and had rusted, metal bindings. I pulled the sword out of the old scabbard, and studied the blade closely. It was a cold, grey iron blade. The blade was covered in scratches, and I could see there was a symbol engraved in the blade, but the blade was so scratched, I couldn't make it out.

I swung the blade to my side, knocking a vase of off the table, breaking it.

"New rule: no swordplay in the house." My mom said.

After that, I went outside to practice. For some odd reason, swordplay came naturally to me. It was as if I had been doing it my whole life.

"Not bad, Desmond." Britney said. "mind if I try?"

"sure. It's really light, so you can swing it fast." I said. When she picked up the sword, the blade became as heavy as lead, and dropped to the ground. This surprised me.

"not really…" she said. I was looking forward to seeing someone who is a pro at fencing use the blade, but she couldn't use it. Soon, everyone was trying to wield it. Nobody but me could.

"oh well… hey who wants to go to my house after the party today?" Sam asked. We all agreed. She lived up the road, and we could walk there.

The party was fun. I got several things that could help me when I was in tech school. Calculators, a bed set, a new TV, and the last part to my motorcycle. After the party, we had a gaming night at Sam's house. When we left, it was near ten o'clock. It was pitch black, and the only light came from my cell phone, and the street lamp. One we got to the lamp, I saw a shadowy figure. It was in a black jacket, and wore sunglasses. It was him.

"look creep, stop following us!" I said.

"You have something I need. Now if you would do me a favor and _die_ it would be a great help." He said.

"oh hell no! If you want to hurt my friends, you'll have to go through me!" Maria said.

"that can be arranged." The man said. He opened up his fist, and began to raise his hand upwards. Suddenly, we all began to be lifted off the ground.

"Behold, my glorious plan!" He bellowed.

Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a green blur. It hit the man, and caused him to drop us on the ground. Then I saw a …thing appear and disappear all at once. The man reached out, and pointed his hand at us, and me, James, and Britney all went flying. The last thing I heard was Sam and Maria screaming and tires squealing.

The sun shined bright in my eyes. I was in my bedroom, and I could still hear my friends scream for help. I could still feel this pain that was bothering me. It felt like fire and ice all at once. My parents were on there, watching me. When I finally came around, I realized where I was…


	5. Chapter 5: heroes reborn

Beep. Beep. Beep. The heart rate monitor went. I laid there silent. My mind working over all that had just happened. How can someone jut pick someone up? Telekinesis? No. It did not exist…. But how could someone do what the man did?

"Desmond, what happened?" My parents said. They had been asking me for hours. I had told them I did not know. In reality, I was just as confused as they were. The doctors thought I had a concussion… but I was really trying to piece this all together. I remembered the dream I had. _Find the sword_. There was no doubt about it. Something was happening.

In a few hours, I was sent home. I called James and Britney. I told them to come over… and that's when he called.

"you have some nerve to defy me. Tell me, how long do you think it would take me to find you… Desmond?" the voice on the phone said.

"who are you? Where are our friends?" I demanded.

" _Our…_ right. The other chosen heroes. They are here, with me. They are alive, but if you don't bring me the triforce, I will kill them." He said.

"Triforce… you are crazy! That is a video game relic… but if it's a fight you want… I will find you!" I said.

The man laughed manically… like he heard a joke.

"cone find me, child! I world love t-" he paused. Suddenly there was an explosion, and Samantha picked up the phone.

"Desmond, hurry! We are in the abandoned library! Hurry!" She screamed. Suddenly, the line feel silent. I grabbed my sword, and bike helmet.

"Desmond what are you doing? That guy nearly killed us! He will do it again if we give him the chance!" Brittney told me. She was trying to talk me down, to get me away from a fight. I knew what must be done.

"Britt, our friends are in danger. I'm not going to stand around and wait while my friends are in danger. Now, are you guys going to help me, or will I have to do this myself?" I asked.

"Be a chicken… or run headfirst into a fight… I'm with you all the way des." James said. The only one left was Brittney.

"well, seeming you made your minds up already, I guess somebody has to protect you. I'm in." she replied.

"then guys, let's roll." I said. With that began our greatest adventure ever. Little did we know the gears of fate had already began to turn…

Ten minutes earlier…

Slam! Slam! Slam! The crowbar hit the brick, over and over. Small chips of rock flew through the air. Maria worried. She touched the stone she was milling away at. There was something about it that seemed unnatural.

Slam! Slam! Slam! Clink! The crowbar snapped. Maria cried out in rage, kicking this broken toy that laid on the floor. Something was odd about it. It was not like any toy they had seen before, but they ignored it. Samantha, who was meditating opened her eyes. She looked at her friends face. Pure anger.

"I cannot stay in the god forsaken prison. Who knows what that guy has planned. He said last night that it was the beginning of his plan, what is he planning?" Maria said angrily.

"the end of your world!" A voice said, "and you and your friends are the only ones who can save it!"

The lights began to dim. They felt a presence in the room with them… like the feeling they got when they were jumped the night before.

"we tried to protect you from him last night. Now this is your fight. All we can do is give you the tools to win." Another voice said.

A shadow appeared on the wall. It was a short figure. Not much taller than two feet. As it began to materialize, they noticed that she was wearing an odd looking crown that they instantly recognized who it was. Her hair poured out of the top of her crown, bound in a way that formed a fist. She hovered above the ground, with a big smile on her face. Her eyes were fixed on Maria, who was awe stricken. They didn't know how, or why, but Midna, ruler of the twilight had appeared.

"wow. You humans are no different than the Hylians! This dungeon is pitiful!" she said, "what? It's there something on my face?"

"how are you here? You are a video game character!" Maria said.

"I honestly have no idea what that is… but I'm real… and you are ALL in gave danger!" she said.

"How are we in danger? We're kids!" Samantha replied.

"Look, there will be time to explain, but not right now! The risks are too high. Just bare with me and I will get you out of here." She replied.

Suddenly, a door opened. Footsteps echoed down the hallway. There was a sense of doom hanging from it, like an evil thing entered that room.

"Oh no. I've gotta hide! Hey, don't tell him I'm here. I'll talk to you in a minute!" Midna said. With that, she disappeared into their shadows.

"ready to talk now, children? As soon as you lead me to the triforce, you're free to go." The man said.

"help the man who kidnapped us? You're insane!" Maria said.

"suit yourself…" the man replied. With that, he reached his hand out and threw them at the wall. "you have two hours to talk, or I will kill you!" And with that, he left.

"wow! You humans can take a hit! I gotta hand it to ya, most people aren't that strong!" Midna replied.

"before you get us out, what's the plan?" Samantha replied.

Midna looked around the room. Her eyes locked onto Maria. "Her. She was willing to confront death in order to save her friends… She will lead us out." With that, she used her magic to produce a crown identical to hers.

"The fused shadow… there are few people who have the will to use these. Maria, you already know what to do…" the twilight princess said. She was right. Using a rubber band in her pocket, she put her hair in a ponytail. She then put on the fixed shadow, and the magic inside it sprung to life, turning her hair to a vibrant orange.

"Good. Now for your first lesson, breaking mystical walls! You would have never broken down this wall! A powerful spell lays on it. But, if you use this, you can break anything! Focus on the wall. Imagine you punching down a wall. See if in your mind, think and then do. "

She did as she was told to do. For several minutes, she focused on destroying the wall. Suddenly, the fused shadow made her hair act like a wrecking ball. Her hair formed a fist, then it flew into a wall, cracking it, and shattering it. Suddenly, sirens started to go off. Red strobe lights went off.

"Good. We broke a wall. Now what? We are still stuck in here!" Samantha said.

"not for long…" Midna said. They took off out of the door and into a massive room. It was the inside of an old library that they used to go to when they were kids. The alarms turned off. They heard the man in black talking on the phone.

"There is one more thing We need to escape. Maria, we will distract him. Tell Desmond… and yes we know who he is, where we are. Now for the distraction…" they noticed several large bushes around the room. They appeared to be moving, slowly, as if they were Waiting to attack. Suddenly, they went into action, growing into monstrous vines, that grabbed the man and swatted the phone out of his hand. They then threw him through a shelf when Maria grabbed the phone.

"Desmond, hurry! We are in the abandoned library! Hurry!" she yelled into the phone. The man got up, and charged at her. She screamed, as he got right in her face, and was thrown by another find, this one crushing the phone in the process. The vines formed a massive barrier blocking the man out of the room. Suddenly, a massive gate appeared from the vines and appeared to form a portal. Someone shot of out of it. When she had stopped, she turned around and looked at them. She had light blue eyes, and wore the typical kokiri attire. Green shirt, green shorts, only she wore a sweater that was, you guessed it, green.

"Your help would have been nice like, 15 minutes ago, Saria. Where were you?" Midna replied.

"Wait, Saria? As in the…. I must be losing my mind!" Samantha said.

Saria laughed. She knew what she meant. "I can assure you this is real, but there isn't time to talk. We have to get out of here" she said

"well, we are on the 2nd floor. The door is down there. " Samantha said.

"this is why I had you alert your friends. They should be here by now. Here I grabbed this off him when I was attacking him." Saria said. She handed Maria her iPhone, which she got as a graduation present. She pulled her phone out and called me.

The library… man, did we have some memories here. This is where the "nerds of the round table" first met. Where we became friends… the old days. Those days would not last forever. I realized that they were in there. Samantha was probably freaking out and Maria was probably trying to calm her down. I didn't really know what was going on until I got there and my phone rang.

"look I already told you, the triforce isn't real! Stop calling me!" I said.

"Desmond… this isn't that guy. It's us… and we have one crazy story for you." She said.

Suddenly, I heard a voice say we need to go…now. I didn't recognize it until the wall of the building was destroyed and everyone ran outside. I knew Sam and Maria, but not the other two until I got a good look at them.

"Run! He's right behind us!" Saria said.

Wait a moment… is that… no" James said.

"we'll explain on the way. Just run!" Samantha said and took off running with the group.

Saria and Midna in our world. How was that possible? What was even more interesting is the fact that Maria was using a fused shadow!

We ran for what seemed like hours. Maria and Midna were carrying or bikes and we had outran the man. When they believed it was safe, they told us the story of what happened in their imprisonment. They told us about Midna and Maria and Saria.

"Maria, you aren't the only one here that is connected to hyrule. All of you are. In some way or another, you all will have a role to play in this. Within 24 hours, you will all find out who you are." Saria said.

"then why did Maria get her gift first?" Samantha asked.

"because Maria was needed to protect you. If one of you falls, your world will fall." Midna said. We all day there in silence. The sun was setting and it was getting late.

"hey guys, we need to think about heading home. It'll be dark soon. Saria, if what you said is true, then who is 'the keeper' and where will we find him?" I asked.

She seemed worried that I knew too much too soon. She told me that all would be revealed in time. With that, we parted ways and headed home.

That night I could not sleep. Whenever I fell asleep, something woke me up. If was towards two in the morning that it happened.

"so now you know our existence. What will you do now?" it was Lana who was speaking to me. She had a voice that only she could do.

"what do I have to do? I mean I don't have the Master sword. I'm no hero." I said. Suddenly, she appeared in front of me.

"Every journey begins with a single step." She pointed at my sword, which was now glowing. "the question is, will you take it?"

I approached the scabbard, which was now golden. The work leather was replaced by metal, with no rust or dents. The handle was letting off a mass amount of light. I looked at Lana, who had a look of excitement in her eyes.

"is this the…" I asked.

"Yes, and by drawing your sword, you join the team. The choice is yours." She said.

I looked at my sword. I thought about what she said. There must have been others… some may still be alive! This thought ravaged through me. With that, I grabbed the handle of my sword, and drew it. Suddenly, vivid images of wars and epic battles, some from the games I played as a kid flooded into my mind. When they stopped, I looked at my hand, which felt like fire. Suddenly, the triforce of courage appeared on my hand. My eyes went wide, and I dropped the sword. Lana bowed, and looked me in the eyes.

"The hero has arisen! Desmond, the next step is to find us. In your school there is a man who knows how to find us. He is the keeper. Find him. Only then will your journey begin.

And so began the greatest adventure in my life. The story of the descendants rising.


End file.
